All Hallow's Evil
Reincarnation: All Hallow's Evil (AHE) is the ninth game and the sixth mini-game in the series. It was released in October 2010. THIS ARTICLE WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS HENCEFORTH Story A reincarny named Darcy has escaped from Hell, just in time for Halloween. He seems to mostly keep to himself, but after you send some trick-or-treaters to his house, you discover he's still evil. He can be killed in two different ways, which makes this the second Reincarnation game with multiple endings. Walkthrough The first screen is the front of Darcy's house. He won't let you in, but if you ring the doorbell, he will answer and leave his porch lights on. You need the lights on to lure the children, but if you want a Newgrounds medal, you should wait before ringing. Go down to see the children complaining about the night ending too early. There should be a pile of rocks. Click on it to take some rocks. Before you throw rocks at the children, click on them one more time to get some hint dialogue out of the way. Then, click the rocks and click the kids. If the lights are on, they will go to the house and allow you to progress through the game. If the lights aren't on, they will stay in place. If you want the Newgrounds medal, make sure the lights are off and throw rocks ten times. If the lights are on, there is no way to turn them off and you'll have to start over to get the medal. After the children walk away, you can go into the house. Enter by clicking the doorway. The living room will have three items: a key, a cigarette, and a candle. Gather these. If you want to earn a Newgrounds medal, try to make the demon smoke. He won't smoke, but you will get a medal for trying. Go further into the house to see Darcy. In order to do anything in the kitchen, you need to distract Darcy. The item for that will be in the room to the right. In the bedroom, there is a cockroach crawling along the walls. He'll stop in two different places, which will allow you to catch him. If you miss, just keep your mouse on the spot where he stops so you can click him when he comes back. There's also a bottle of pills you need to collect. Those are the only two items you need from this room. Go back to the kitchen. Use the cockroach on Darcy by clicking the roach then clicking him. This will distract him so you can grab the mug, put water in it, then spike it with sleeping pills. Before you give the drugged water to Darcy, I suggest you grab a knife. It isn't necessary to finish the game, but it can be used to earn a medal. Once you've done these things, use the mug on Darcy. He will become sleepy and leave to go to bed. Once he's gone, click on the fridge to obtain some meat. This is another chance to grab the knife if you haven't done so already. Go back to the porch. This is your chance to earn a Newgrounds medal. Light the candle with the cigarette, then use the knife to cut up the pumpkin. Finish by putting the lit candle in the carved pumpkin to get a medal for making a Jack-o-Lantern. If you do this, this means you can no longer kill Darcy with fire, so you'll have to use the chemical means. If you want to set Darcy on fire, skip this whole step. After you choose to make or not make the Jack-o-Lantern, go to the spot where you first saw the children. There should be an arrow pointing to the left corner. Click on it to go to the back of the house. There's a locked basement, but you can't get to it without upsetting the dog. To get rid of that problem, combine the pills with the steak. Give the steak to the dog to make him fall asleep. Unlock the padlock with the key to see the reincarny's sin. If you wish to set Darcy on fire, you won't need to grab anything else. You can simply go to the bedroom and place the candle on his bed to kill him. If you made the Jack-o-Lantern, you'll need to grab some more things. In the basement, there's a spray bottle. Grab it and go to the porch. Grab the bucket on the porch before going to the kitchen. Open the right cabinet under the sink to get bleach. Finally, go to the bedroom. Click on the bucket, then mix the window cleaner and bleach in it. This is the slightly more complicated way to kill him, but this method also gives you more points if you're on Newgrounds. Newgrounds Medals There are two medals you can't earn in the same playthrough. One requires that you kill Darcy by fire, the other one requires that you kill him with chemicals. If you want to kill him with chemicals, it's also the best way to earn the Jack-o-Lantern medal. The other medals can be earned in one playthrough. One requires that you make the demon smoke. The next one requires you to throw stones at the children ten times. The third one is earned by playing the game on Halloween. This medal works with the computer systems clock, so you could change the date even if it's not Halloween to earn the medal- however, note that changing the date back will make you lose the badge, so this is not recommended. Kongregate Medals There's only one medal for this one, which is earned by simply beating the game. It doesn't matter which death you use for this one. Category:Games